


Animalistic Instincts

by Northern_Kitsune



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Animal Attack, Animal Instincts, Biting, Blood, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Some Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Kitsune/pseuds/Northern_Kitsune
Summary: Kapkan invites a eager Glaz for a two week hunting trip. Glaz ends up confessing to Kapkan and kapkan bolts to clear his head. Kapkan ends up getting attacked by an animal and now Glaz has to deal with Full On Instinct mode Kapkan.





	Animalistic Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> This was also requested by a friend. This will have 2 Chapters also! I'm working hard on these stories when I have the time.

Kapkan rushed out of the cabin, the cold wind stinging his face as he kept his fast pace into the woods. His heart was pounding like mad as he was breathing heavily. Behind him he could hear Glaz shouting behind him, calling him to come back and that it wasn’t safe out there during the night. Kapkan paid no heed to the concerned voice behind him, He needed to get away now. Night or not, it didn't matter as he knew this island like the back of his hand. He knew a close spot to go hide and to just ...process everything. Even in a hurry, the hunter knew how to cover his tracks so even the sniper couldn't spot where he was going. 

He settled down under a fallen tree, hiding under some of the brush as he could hear the sniper’s voice faintly. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down as the memory replayed in his head.

Glaz confessed to him and it caught him off guard badly. He didn't even say a word as he rushed out and the look...the look on Timur’s face...it hurt to see him like that. Maxim cared ...cared a little too much but there’s no way he was ...that he could…Be with him, could he? 

He always had a soft spot for the sniper. After all he was one of the ones that didn’t annoy him at all like the others did. He...Loved him, wanted to be with him more than Timur knew but now he fucked it up for running away. He waited a while, waiting for his heart to calm down. He needed to go back, to apologise to Timur. He didn’t mean to do that, to run away… The hunter was about to turn around till A snarl above him caught his attention, he drew his knife on instinct, cursing his luck as a cougar jumped down from the tree above. Kapkan readied himself and prepared to attack.

Glaz sat there on the couch, head in his hands as he regretted it all. He regretted telling the hunter that he liked him. 

Glaz knew how his teammates were, well most of them, there was one that puzzled him and that was kapan.The hunter was not like the others as he learned. Tachanka was always optimistic and full of good cheer. He always kept the others in a good mood and was more or less the leader of their little group. Fuze was usually off working on his gear, making snarky comments to the others he knew or would just be silent around others. The Uzbek was always a little hard to read but soon glaz was able to easily. 

But Kapkan? The hunter kept to himself and barely spoke. His expressions usually talked for him. The one that could carry a conversation like nothing was Tachanka. Glaz was...a bit jealous, He wanted to be able to talk to kapkan like that. After all, Kapkan was the one that he admired and even inspired him to join rainbow. 

One thing he learned during his observations was that everyone knew not to piss off Kapkan as his anger was like nothing Glaz had ever seen. Tachanka had the task of calming down the hunter as he wouldn't let others get close at all, well it was more like the others were too scared to. There was an incident during training once, Smoke and Bandit decided to mess with the hunter, both of them were trying to take him down at once. It ended up with Kapkan knocking out Bandit and almost biting out Smoke's throat or it looked like he was going to. Luckily Tachanka pulled the snarling male off the britt and escorted him to his room. Needless to say, they learned their lessons. 

Kapkan seemed more animal than man. A true predator among the others, His eyes were sharp and seemed like they could pierce your soul itself. HIs senses were above what a regular person could sense, there were many times that those senses had helped during a mission. What disturbed the others was how the man enjoyed taking a life, it was a hunt to him, to see how he could outsmart his prey and relish in the kill. Glaz could tell Kapkan loved it due to the look in his eyes, almost pure ecstasy. 

So far he was lucky to get a few words out of the hunter before the male decided he was done talking and would head off somewhere. Glaz was frustrated but he kept it up, trying to get their friendship on more solid ground. 

Glaz had been working on their relationship, so far been able to do some small talk. When he learned that Kapkan was going to go out on a hunting trip for two weeks, He was shocked when Kapkan asked him to go with. Of course he said yes as he wanted to see the hunter in action and...maybe to learn more about him.

Glaz was warned by Tachanka to be careful. Kapkan would get in these moods if you could call them that. If he was really into a hunt or was in a fight, he abandon thought and relied on instinct alone. The man was truly an animal as he took on a pack of wolves on his own. Glaz thought he could handle it yet he was wrong. 

Now he even wondered if their friendship could be saved. He misread the signs, he must of but then again, Kapkan always looked at him with a certain want in his eyes. He couldn’t mistake that look for something else.

The hunter stood in the doorway, letting out a low growl at the Sniper. Glaz flinched as he heard that growl, Immediately snapping him out of his thoughts. He slowly turned towards the sound as he saw the hunter in the doorway. He could see blood on his uniform and was dripping down his hands.The Sniper knew he was in a fight, something attacked him. He wondered how much blood was Maxim’s and how much was from whatever attacked his friend."H-Hey Maxim...You okay?? what happened?' Glaz said as he rushed over to the male. 

That was his first mistake as Kapkan pounced on the male, snarling as he pinned him down. The sniper was now on his stomach with the hunter pinning him down. "M-Maxim! Get off!" Glaz shouted as he struggled under the male's weight. His pleads fell on deaf ears as Kapkan leaned down, his face a little too close to the male's neck. Glaz stopped struggling as he felt that hot breath on his skin, his body shivered as he froze. Oh god was he going to kill him? Just sink his teeth in him and rip out his throat? A thousand thoughts ran through his head as he could feel the male's teeth on the side of his throat. Glaz clenched his eyes shut as he let out a small whimper.

Kapkan snarled in response before biting down, drawing blood as Glaz let out a grunt. He was at the other's mercy as Kapkan sucked on the spot he bit. Glaz was confused on what was going on. The male was now grinding on the sniper, grunting as he sunk his teeth into the sniper again, Marking up his neck with bites. Glaz groaned as he was bit, flinching again. He was sweating nervously as he could feel that hard on rubbing aggressively on his ass.

"M-Maxim cut it o-out already!" He whimpered as he felt those hands grip his pants and pull them down, leaving him bare. The shuffling of the other's pants could be heard as the grinding resumed as Kapkan grinded his arousal into that ass. Glaz shivered as he felt that hotness on his bare ass. He wasn't going to- w-was he?? Glaz panicked and struggled but only had those teeth bite down harder on his neck, threatening to draw more blood and possibly tear out a chunk of flesh.

Glaz groaned as he was effectively pinned down. He couldn't do anything when Kapkan was like this. He really wished he had Tachanka come with now. His thoughts were interrupted as he could feel something prod at his entrance. It was hot and very wet. Was he that excited to do this? His breathing hitched as the head slowly started to push into his entrance and past the tight ring of muscle. Kapkan was big, very big as he felt stretched to the max. He held back a whimper as he wasn't used to this at all. He gasped as he gripped the floor as it seemed forever till Maxim bottomed out in him. He started to pull out slowly, Glaz giving a sigh of relief before groaning. Kapkan thrusted his hip forward in a quick jerking motion. Glaz clawed the floor as Kapkan wasted no time thrusting into him. God he was fucking like an animal, rough and brutal thrusts in his poor hole.

His eyes stung from the pain as tears formed as he whimpered, Kapkan wasn't stopping soon as all he could hear above him was the groans and panting of the male. He wanted this to be over already but he knew it wasn't going to be so he had to endure till he finished or somehow snapped out of it. Glaz was getting lost in his thoughts before a sudden spark of pleasure ran through his body, causing him to moan out before covering his mouth. Kapkan slowed his thrusts in return of hearing that moan. He thrust forward, angeling to hit Glaz's sweet spot, earning another moan from the male beneath him. Kapkan sped up again, making sure every thrust hit that sweet bundle of nerves. 

Glaz was a moaning mess, cock getting hard and dripping pre cum on the floor as Kapkan fucked him. shit...why did that feel good? The hunter’s thrusts became more rapid and rough, His cock slamming into the Sniper's abused prostate as he growled, He was going to cum soon. A few more thrusts till Kapkan snarled, pushing his cock deep into Glaz as he came, painting his insides white for sure as releasing wave after wave of cum. Glaz could tell he was pent up as it felt like he was cumming forever. He shuddered as he could feel that warmth pooling up inside him. He was exhausted and sore. Kapkan really chewed up his neck and shoulder as there was some spots of dried blood. Glaz stayed still as Kapkan slowly pulled out of him, got up and collapsed back onto the floor. Glaz waited a few moments, Making sure it was safe to move before pulling up his pants and going over to the Hunter. 

“Maxim?” Glaz called out while shaking him gently. No response other than some heavy breathing. Was he just acting on instinct that entire time? Glaz didn’t know but first things first, His friend was injured. Glaz huffed as he was able to pick up the hunter, only freezing when he moved a little. He didn’t want to get attacked again. Glaz was glad that Kapkan didn’t weigh anything like Tachanka or else he would be dragging the hunter to the bed. Once he got Kapkan on the bed, he ran back to the main room, grabbing the rope and the first aid kit in his bag. He wasn’t going to take any chances of the hunter attacking him again.

Glaz carefully made his way back to the bedroom, making sure to step silently so Kapkan wouldn’t wake up. Once by him, he started to tie his hands to the bed posts. He wasn’t worried about his feet but it was the hands he was worried about. He double checked the ropes before starting to strip the hunter out of his clothes completely, undoing the ropes on his hands one at a time to his bloody gear off.

The hunter was naked as glaz’s eyes scanned his figure. God he was beautiful...Sculpted muscles and the dozens of scars that covered the male. He was mesmerized at the sight yet the blood was ruining it. The sniper sighed as he got to work, cleaning and wrapping his new wounds. While he was doing so, the thought of what happened to him was still strong in his mind. 

Why did he do that? Was the burning question in his mind. Tachanka said he acted on instinct and acts on what he feels for whoever is near during that moment…. so why did he attack him? It couldn’t be because he….Liked him back? Glaz looked at kapkan in shock, He figured it out, kapkan did like him, that action basically proved it. Oddly enough a smile crept on his face. He was about to get Kapkan back for what he did.


End file.
